It is known that, vibration generated in an operation process of a motor is the main reason for the motor generating noises. Therefore, to reduce the vibration generated when the motor operates, it is known that a damping block is used to eliminate vibration energy in the operation of the motor. However, the foregoing damping block can only reduce partial vibration energy in the operation of the motor, and therefore, the vibration-proof effect is limited.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a motor and a motor vibration-proof mechanism, to solve the foregoing problem.